Celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom - Bellatrix x Sirius Black
by EdenJingles
Summary: Avada Kedavra, Endoloris, Impero, elle utilisait les sortilèges impardonnables sans retenue. Après tout, peut être que Bellatrix ne souhaitait pas être pardonnée.


Le sol glaçé de la sinistre prison d'Azkaban donnait aussi froid dans le dos que l'expression malsaine de folie qui se figeait sur le visage de chaque personne qui osait passer son seuil.

Affublée d'un vulgaire uniforme de bagnarde, Bellatrix Lestrange avançait d'un pas décidé vers les chaloupes prêtes à embarquées qui flottaient ostensiblement à la surface de l'eau. Il devait être trois heures du matin, et malgré ça, tout un cortège l'accompagnait. Mains attachées dans le dos et chaines aux pieds, ils semblaient penser que de telles mesures étaient nécessaires.

«-Allons, cette journée devient de plus en plus drôle, je ne vais pas m'échaper maintenant !» Dit-elle, comme pour narguer ses tortionnaires. Comme chacune de ses paroles, il s'ensuit un rire nerveux qui accompagnait son expression de démence.

Ses talons clapotans dans les cinq centimètres de pluie quotidiens qui recouvraient le pavé, elle ne se débatti pas quand, violament, on lui arracha sa baguette des mains afin de lui ôter tout signe de reconnaissance. Par ce geste, Bella comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle comprit où ils allaient la conduire. Un rictus dérangé s'afficha sur son visage. Etait-ce une tradition chez les Black de faire une halte par cette case ? Elle allait rejoindre Sirius, son cousin de dix ans son cadêt. Ils la conduisaient à Azkaban. C'était inneluctable.

Étrangement, aucune expression de tristesse ne vint troubler l'air dérangé que la sorcière dégageait constamment. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux tombants, aucune ride ne perturbait la pâleur cadavérique de son teint. Rien ne semblait l'affecter. Bella ne pleurait pas. Bella ne pleurait plus. Et à présent, Bella riait. Un rire suraigu, strident, qui ne s'interrompis qu'une fois que , vidé de toutes ses forces, le corps exténué de la sorcière vint heurté le pavé Londonnien en un bruit sourd. Elle neût à peine le temps de voir le visage de ses agresseurs l'attraper, qu'elle fût balottée dans une des chaloupe. Il s'ensuit un trou noir.

Si nous étions quelques années auparavant, le rire insousciant de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été aurait ensoleillé cette nuit pluvieuse d'octobre 89.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques temps plus tard. Plusieurs jours, heures peut être, elle ne le savait pas et ça lui était plus qu'égal d'en être informée. C'est la froideur glaciale du sol qui l'avait réveillée. Les goûtes de pluie qui l'entouraient se glaçaient peu à peu, formant un mélange irrégulier de glace et d'eau. Levant la tête, elle inspecta rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une petite cellule de pas plus de 5 mètres carrés, dont les murs et le sol, tout en pierres grises et humides laissant s'infiltrer l'air, se confondaient.

Il y a de ces personnages qui se forgent une image si dure et si cruelle qu'on ne cherche même plus à trouver une part d'humanité au fond d'eux. Ceux qui avaient essayés de le faire concernant Bellatrix Lestrange était tous morts au bout de longues heures de souffrances sous l'emprises du sortilège Crucio, un des trois sortilèges impardonables. Après tout, peut être que Bellatrix ne souhaitait pas être pardonnée.

Passant son regrad un peu plus loin dans ce qui était à présent ce qu'elle pouvait appeler sa mason, son regard s'arrêta sur ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il était là. Sirius. Il était dans un coin de la pièce, et il la regardait. Bien que son apparence soit à présent semblable à celle d'un vieil être décharné, Bella reconnu ce regard. Ce gris-bleu perçant dans lequel elle s'était édjà perdue un nombre incalculable de fois. Et elle pû constater au sourir narquois qui était sur son visage que lui aussi, il l'avait reconnue.

-Comme on se retrouve, cousin ! Brailla Bellatrix, pour briser le silence pénible que la cellule supportait. Bien que son cousin ai été dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle ne pouvait se jeter sur lui à cause des chaines qui la retenaient, bien que l'envie d'enfin lui faire payer le priw de sa trahison était irresistible.

-Ils t'ont enfin attrapés, Bella. Il lança cette phrase comme un cracha.

-Allons, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ! Tu ne fais pas meilleur accuil à ta chère vieille cousine ?

Elle avait presque reprit sa voix de bébé, cell qu'elle utilisait toujours quand l'envie lui prennait de défier ses adversaires. Cette voix glaciale et provoquante. C'est la famille, après tout ! Un rictus sur aigu s'ensuivit, un rire aussi haut perché que l'arrogance de celle qui vennait de parler.

-Je me souviens d'un temps où tu fus ma cousine. Mais il me semble que tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette époque est plus que terminée. Depuis que tu es devenue comme eux.

Son ton désinvolte n'avait pas cessé. Ses boucles noires lui tombant devant les yeux, il les poussa d'une main ferme et inspecta sa cousine, qui cherchait en vain quoi dire.

En guise de réponse, sa nouvelle compagne se pinça les lèvres puis se retourna sur sa couche.

Dans cette cellule, les jours et les nuits se confondaient. Un silence s'était installé depuis leur précédente conversation, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semnlait décidés à briser la glace. Trop tétus, ou sans doute trop de fierté. C'était le sang Black qui refaisait surface. Et lorsqu'un conflit s'installait parmi des Black, il vallait mieux attendre que le temps calme les moeurs.

Une fois par jour, un gardien leur faisait parvenur un plateau où quelques victuailles y étaient posées. Ils disposaient alors de dix minutes pour les manger, dans le cas contraire, le plateau disparaissait à l'aide d'un quelconque enchantement.

-Tu ne manges pas, cousine ?

L'adjectif que Sirius vennait d'utiliser marquait la fin de la guerre. Ou du moins, la fin de cette bataille.

-Non, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas fait. Dis Bellatrix, en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu es déjà assez décharnée comme ça, tu sais ! Dit Sirius en rigolant. Pour une fois, son rire semblait assez sincère. Il s'auto baillonat de peur que les détraqueurs ne trouvent encore un moyen de le faire taire.

-A croire que tu ne t'es pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps ! Quel dommage, qu'un si beau jeune home se soit tellement laissé allé. Ce sont les jeunes étudiantes de Poudlard qui vont être déçues ! Lança-t-elle, en reprennant sa voix normale.

-J'ignorais que tu étais sensible à mes charmes, cousine ! J'aurais dû en profiter plus tôt.

A la vue de l'air faussement outré de sa compagne, il ajouta:

-Je plaisante, Bella ! Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'es l'humour ?

Evidemment, elle s'en souvenait. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de cet ancien sentiment, pourtant si proscrit et si mal vu pour une Sang-Pur de son âge, qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard de son cadet.


End file.
